Das Präsent
by Serpensoria
Summary: Der Kalender zeigt den 9. Januar 1798. Professor Severus Snape befindet sich auf dem Weg zum Malfoyschen Landsitz, wohin der Dunkle Lord ihn beordert hat. Warum wohl mag der Despot die Anwesenheit des Tränkegroßmeisters zu derart fortgeschrittener Stunde verlangen? – Die geneigte Leserschaft wird gebeten, der Altersangabe Beachtung zu schenken!
1. Seine Lordschaft hat gerufen

**Das Präsent**

* * *

**Seine Lordschaft hat gerufen**

Das Stundenglas zeigte bereits die 21. Stunde des Tages an, als das finstere Mal auf seinem Unterarm zu schmerzen begann. Mit unguter Vorahnung hatte er sich alsdann auf den Weg nach Wiltshire begeben. Der Landsitz seines in Ungnade gefallenen Kumpans war seit mehreren Monaten das Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords nebst Gefolgschaft. Er wäre der Örtlichkeit gerne noch länger fern geblieben, doch der Ruf des Wahnsinnigen duldete keinerlei Aufschub.

Severus Snape war im Begriff, den Weg vom Apparationsplatz gleich neben dem imposanten Tor zum Anwesen zwischen verschneiten Brombeerbüschen zur Linken und der wuchernden Hecke zur Rechten entlang zu schreiten. Die Nacht war finster und der Schnee knirschte bei jedem seiner Schritte. Die Eiseskälte kroch unter seinen Umhang und ergriff auch sein Gemüt. Was konnte der Dunkle Lord wohl so Dringendes von ihm wünschen, das seine Anwesenheit erforderlich machte? Einen Zaubertrank? Dies erschien ihm zu so später Stunde recht unplausibel.

Ob sein Besuch wohl eine Unterredung über die Zustände an der Schule zum Zweck haben würde? Einige seiner Zöglinge waren aus elterlicher Sorge um das leibliche Wohl ihrer Nachkommen nicht aus den Weihnachtsferien nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Severus konnte es den Leuten nicht verdenken. Dass es Alles in Allem einmal so arg zugehen würde und es fernerhin derart lange dauern würde, bis der Jüngling, der überlebt hat, dem Despoten den Gar aus machen würde, hatten weder er noch Dumbledore erwartet. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob denn überhaupt noch Hoffnung für einen Sieg des Guten über den Bösen bestand. Zumindest hielt sich das Goldene Trio, wie das Narbengesicht, der Rotschopf und die Muggelgeborene gemein hin genannt wurden, immer noch erfolgreich im Verborgenen und jagte Horxkruxe.

Derweil bereitete ihm in Hogwarts das Silberne Trio, wie Severus die Schwester des Rotschopfs, die Lorelei mit der Singsangstimme und den dilettantischsten Zaubertränkeschüler, den er jemals zu unterrichten die Pflicht gehabt hatte, insgeheim nannte, reichlich Ungemach. Durch den Einbruch der drei Widerspenstigen in die Büroräumlichkeiten des Schulleiters wäre sein Betrug um Gryffindors Schwert beinahe ans Tageslicht gelangt. Nicht auszudenken!

Er hatte Gerüchte vernommen, wonach Rockwood und Mcnair die Blondine aus dem weihnachtlich heimwärts fahrenden Zug gezerrt und irgendwo hin verschleppt hätten. Ob es sich tatsächlich so verhielt, entzog sich seiner Kenntnis. Die Tatsache, dass das Mädchen ebenfalls nicht an die Schule zurückgekehrt war, war jedoch unbestreitbar.

Derweil hatte der Spion das Portal erreicht und noch ehe er auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte, wurde ihm die schwere Türe schon geöffnet: „Guten Abend, Severus. Unser ehrwürdiger Herr und Meister erwartet Dich bereits!" Und ohne weitere Worte folgte Severus Snape Rudolphus Lestrange in den Salon.


	2. Lohn und Dank

**Lohn und Dank**

„Severus, mein alter Freund! Viel zu viel Zeit ist vergangen, seit wir uns das letzte Mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstanden", begrüßte Voldemort den Tränkemeister mit seiner widernatürlich hohen Stimme. „Ja, my Lord. In der Tat ist es nun schon einige Wochen her, dass ich mich Eurer Gesellschaft erfreuen durfte", erwiderte Severus und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, so wie er es stets zu tun pflegte. Noch immer vermochte er nicht im mindesten zu erahnen, aus welchem Grunde der Dunkle Lord ihn wohl einbestellt haben mochte.

„Ich hoffe, mein getreuer Diener, du hast deinen heutigen Ehrentag in angenehmer Weise verbracht. Sprich, wie alt bist du doch gleich geworden?" „Ich habe heute vor 38 Jahren das Licht der Welt erblickt, my Lord", antwortete Severus, den Tag seiner Geburt innerlich verfluchend.

„So alt schon! Du bist in die Jahre gekommen, mein Guter. Und du wirkst zunehmend rastlos in letzter Zeit. Lass dir das von mir gesagt sein! Aus diesem Grunde wünsche ich, dass du dir mehr Zeit für Unternehmungen gönnst, die deiner körperlichen Entspanung und seelischen Erbauung dienen. Denn ich benötige deine Dienste mehr denn je und dich selbst bei bester Gesundheit", ließ Lord Voldemort seinen Diener wissen „mir scheint, Dir mangelt es an Gesellschaft!"

„Ich bin zutiefst gerührt von Eurer Sorge um mein Wohlergehen, my Lord. Doch ich kann Euch versichern, dass mir in Hogwarts genügend Bewegung allein schon durch die nächtlichen Kontrollgänge zuteil wird. Des Weiteren genieße ich dort die Gesellschaft der Geschwister Carrow. Die Gespräche mit Alecto ist stets inspirierend und Amycus ist mir ein würdiger Gegner im Schachspiel", gab Severus zurück.

„Kontrollgänge, Gespräche, Schach spielen, Papperlapapp!", herrschte Voldemort ihn an, „von welch absurden Dingen faselst du da nur? Ich meine weibliche Gesellschaft und die damit verbundenen Genüsse! Sag, wann hast du die Rote Laterne zum letzten Mal mit deinem Besuch beehrt oder nennst du neuerdings eine heimliche Geliebte dein Eigen?"

Nur dank seiner jahrelangen Übung gelang es Severus, seine äußerliche Fassung zu bewahren. Kaum wagte er, seinen Ohren zu trauen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte sich soeben nach seinem letzten Besuch des Freudenhauses in der Nockturmgasse erkundigt, denn er konnte nicht ernstlich annehmen, dass sich der Tränkemeister eine Mätresse zugelegt hatte. Nun galt es, jedes weitere Wort genauestens abzuwägen: „Nun, da Ihr es erwähnt, erscheint mir der morgige Samstag in der Tat vortrefflich für einen Besuch des Etablissements geeignet."

Bedauerlicherweise schien sich der Dunkle Lord mit des Tränkemeisters Antwort nicht zufrieden stellen lassen zu wollen: „Ich kenne dich besser als du ahnst, Severus. Mir ist bewusst, dass du im Grunde kein Freund der käuflichen Liebe bist, um dir Kurzweil zu verschaffen. Daher erhältst du an deinem heutigen Ehrentage von mir ein besonderes Geschenk in Anerkennung der langen treuen Jahre an meiner Seite und als Belohnung für den exquisiten Trank, den du letztens auf mein Geheiß hin zubereitet hast."

Severus bemerkte, wie sich sein Magen zu verkrampfen begann: „Eure Gunst ist mir Lohn genug." Voldemort aber sah ihm gestreng in die Augen und fuhr leise und gefährlich fort: „Lass ab von deiner Bescheidenheit. Oder liegt es tatsächlich in deiner Absicht, mein kostbares Geschenk zu verschmähen?"

Nein, Severus konnte es keinen Falls riskieren, den Dunklen Lord zu verärgern. Also musste er das undurchsichtige Spiel seiner Lordschaft wohl oder übel über sich ergehen lassen und annehmen, was immer Voldemort ihm auch angedeihen lassen mochte: „Nichts liegt mir ferner, my Lord. Ich fühle mich zutiefst geehrt von Eurer Großzügigkeit." Und erneut verbeugte er sich.

„Nun gut, denn. Ich bin heute guter Dinge und will Nachsicht mit dir zeigen. Schließlich ist dies ein besonderer Tag für dich. Aber ich rate dir, stelle meine Geduld nicht erneut auf die Probe", setzte der Dunkle Lord seine Ausführungen fort, „denn mit dem heutigen Tag sind deine Tage in Ermangelung adäquater weiblicher Gesellschaft gezählt, mein Lieber. Wie dir zweifellos zu Ohren gekommen sein dürfte, erfreut sich die Tochter des alten Lovegood derzeit meiner Gastfreundschaft auf Malfoy Manor. Sehr zu meinem Missfallen erweist sich die Kleine jedoch als unerwartet widerspenstig und ist nach wie vor nicht Willens, sich uns anzuschließen. Ich habe dich dazu ausersehen, sie Respekt und Demut zu lehren. Du bist schließlich nicht nur ein Tränkebrauer mit besonderem Talent sondern auch ein langjährig erfahrener Pädagoge, der sich darauf versteht, Zuckerbrot und Peitsche einzusetzen! Da dir das Lehren zweifelsohne fehlt auf deinem Direktorposten, sollst du dich fortan der Erziehung der jungen Hexe widmen und sie insbesondre in den Ehepflichten unterweisen. Wir können uns es mitnichten gestatten, reines Blut zu vergeuden! Der unerfahrene Geist und der unberührte Körper deiner Braut sind mein Geschenk für dich! Lehre sie zu reden, wann und wie es sich für eine ehrbare Frau geziemt. Treibe sie hart den Gipfel der Lust ein ums andere Mal empor, lasse dich von ihren zarten Händen glücklich machen oder allabendlich von ihrem sinnlichen Mund verwöhnen. Der Ehestand gibt dir das Recht, sie dir sooft zu nehmen wie du es willst und das auf jede erdenkliche Weise, die dir Vergnügen bereitet. Forme sie ganz nach deinem Geschmack. Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten, Severus!" Der Angesprochene meinte, das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren zu spüren.

Lord Voldemort jedoch fuhr in für seine Verhältnisse ungewohnt heiterer Laune fort: „Die gute Narzissa hat sie für dich zurecht gemacht und ihr ein paar Kleidungsstücke und Kosmetika für die nächsten Tage zusammengepackt. Lassen wir also deine Braut nicht länger warten. Sie feiert heute schließlich den schönsten Tag im Leben einer jeden Frau. Ich werde sie dir zuführen und Lucius wird die Besiegelung eures jungen Glücks bezeugen. Folge mir ins Kaminzimmer!"


	3. Bündnis und Ritus

**Bündnis und Ritus**

Widerwillig folgte Severus dem Despoten, um sein Geschenk in Empfang zu nehmen. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich derweil. Er sollte sich also verehelichen. Noch dazu mit einem Mädchen, das nicht einmal halb so alt war wie er selbst. Er war sich sicher, dass sie noch nicht einmal die Volljährigkeit erreicht hatte. Des Weiteren entsprach ihr Äußeres im Grunde nicht seinem Geschmack. Die verschrobene Weltsicht, die Xenophilius Lovegood seiner Tochter anerzogen hatte, waren Severus zudem seit das Mädchen seine Schülerin geworden war, stets äußerst suspekt erschienen. Er spürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen.

Voldemort noch immer in gebührendem Abstand folgend erreichte der Bräutigam schlussendlich das Kaminzimmer im ersten Stockwerk des Hauses, wo er bereits von einem alten Druiden, den Eheleuten Malfoy sowie seiner Braut erwartet wurde. Der zwangsverpflichtete Trauzeuge und der Druide, der wie es den Anschein hatte ebenfalls nicht aus freien Stücken an diesem Ort zu sein schien, standen zuvorderst des lodernden Kamins. Narzissa Malfoy und das Mädchen saßen auf der Chaiselongue. Luna hatte man ein edles cremefarbenes Kleid aus Seide angetan. Ihre blonden Haare wurden kunstvoll am Hinterhaupt mit einer roten Rose zusammengehalten. Keiner der Anwesenden sprach ein Wort, bis Voldemort die Stille durchbrach: „Nun, was sagst Du, Severus? " - „Ich bin zutiefst gerührt von Eurer Großzügigkeit, my Lord", gab Severus mit eiserner Mine zurück.

„Und wie gefällt Dir Deine Braut?", setzte Voldemort nach, „Glaube mir, der eine oder andere unter meinen Gefolgsleuten hatte bereits selbst ein Auge auf die junge Schönheit geworfen, wenn Du verstehst, was ich meine. Ich jedoch war der Ansicht, sie solle ihre Unschuld an jemanden verlieren, der diese Gabe auch zu schätzen weiß! Von der Unberührtheit deiner Braut hat sich im übrigen Bellatrix heute in den frühen Morgenstunden überzeugt. Nach meinem Willen soll die Zeremonie nach dem alten Blutritual unserer Vorväter vollzogen werden, wie es sich für eine anständige Zaubererehe geziemt: ein Tropfen deines Blutes auf ihrer Stirn wird deine Ehefrau schmücken, bis der erste Tropfen Blutes ihrer vergangenen Jungfräulichkeit das Laken eures Brautgemachs berührt und so euren Bund für die Ewigkeit besiegelt. Sollte dieses nicht binnen der nächsten zwölf Stunden nach eurer Trauung geschehen, werdet ihr beide unter zunehmenden Schmerzen bluten, bis ihr das Ritual zu Ende gebracht habt oder aber kein Tropfen Blutes mehr in euch fließt." Es kostete Hogwarts Schulleiter mittlerweile in der Tat einiges an Mühe, sein kärgliches Abendmahl bei sich selbst zu behalten.

Wie in Trance ging Severus zum Kamin und gesellte sich zu seinem ernst dreinblickenden Kumpan. Der zur Gänze vom Wahnsinn Ergriffene hingegen schritt mit einem vom Zynismus gezeichneten Gesicht zur Chaiselongue hinüber und bot der Braut seinen Arm dar, den diese für wahr ohne weiteres Zögern ergriff und sich in ihr Schicksal fügend dem Bräutigam zuführen ließ.

Severus gelangte rasch zu der Erkenntnis, dass Luna wissend darüber ward, was man von ihr in dieser Situation erwartete und überdies auch, was ihr in dieser Nacht noch bevorstand. Trotz und alledem erschien sie ihm erstaunlich gefasst, denn er bemerkte nur ein leichtes Zittern, als sie neben ihn trat. Dies gereichte ihm zu einem gewissen Vorteil, denn um so rascher die Zeremonie vorüber war, um so eher würde er mit ihr diesen Ort verlassen können. Dann blieben ihm noch ganzes Dutzend an Stunden, um das groteske Ritual zu vollenden. So lange würde er indes nicht benötigen.

„Reichet einander die Hände, ehrenwertes Brautpaar", erklang des Druidens Stimme. Braut und Bräutigam taten, wie ihnen geheißen. In die Augen hatten sie einander bisher nicht geblickt. „Wir sind hier versammelt, um diesen Mann und diese Frau in dem magischen Bund der Ehe zu vereinen. Da bis dato niemand einen triftigen Grund gegen die Verbindung von Professor Severus Tobias Snape mit Miss Luna Maureen Lovegood vorgebracht hat, sind die beiden im Leben untrennbar vereint, sobald sein Blut ihre Stirn berührt", woraufhin der Druide Severus' freie Hand ergriff und mit einem spitzen Stein eine feine Kerbe in die Fingerkuppe des Tränkemeisters Daumens ritzte. Severus drückte seinen blutenden Finger auf Lunas Stirn und dem Zauberstab des Druiden entwand sich ein silbernes Band, welches die gefassten Hände des Paares umschlang. „Möge das Schicksal sich euch gnädig erweisen und euch mit vielen Nachkommen beschenken", schloss der Druide die Trauung.

„Vortrefflich, vortrefflich, es ist vollbracht", ließ Voldemort mit von Euphorie geprägter Stimme vernehmen, „nun geht rasch fort von hier und genießt eure Hochzeitsnacht!"

„Verbeuge dich vor unserem großmütigen Gebieter, Weib", zischte Severus seiner Ehefrau zu. Luna gehorchte ohne Widerspruch, verneigte sich und er tat es ihr gleich. Nachdem dies geschehen war, nahm der Tränkemeister sein Geschenk eiligen Schrittes mit sich fort.


	4. Wohin sein Weg sie führt

**Wohin sein Weg sie führt**

Severus führte seine Ehefrau bei deren Hand, die er eisern umklammert hielt, hinter sich her. Er entschwand so flink wie es ihm angeraten erschien hinaus aus dem Kaminzimmer, eilte mit ihr die Marmortreppe hinunter und ergriff die unweit der Haustüre bereitgestellte Reisetasche. Und so zog er sie in die finstere Winternacht hinein.

Obschon er Luna, sobald sie außer Sichtweite des Hauses angelangt waren, mit einem Wärmezauber belegt hatte, vermochte sie es dennoch kaum mehr, sich auf den Beinen halten und in ihren Brautschuhen mit ihm Schritt zu halten auf ihrem Weg hin zum Apparationsplatz vor den Toren des Anwesens.

Nachdem Severus und seine junge Frau mittels Seit-bei-Seit-Apparation nach Spinner's End gelangt waren, hatten Luna ihre Kräfte gänzlich verlassen, denn ihre Knie gaben nach und er sah sich daraufhin genötigt, sie den Rest des Weges zu tragen. Sogar über die Schwelle seines Hauses hatte der Tränkemeister seine frisch Angetraute getragen, wie er nicht umhin kam, mit einigem Sarkasmus zu bemerken.

Er trug Luna weiter die Stiege empor bis in das kleine Gästezimmer, welches noch heute Nacht ihr Brautgemach werden sollte, und setzte sie auf dem Stuhl zur Linken des Sekretärs ab. Noch immer hatten die Eheleute weder ein Wort miteinander gewechselt noch hatten sich ihr Blicke getroffen.

Luna schien in Apathie versunken und summte still vor sich hin. So geschah es denn auch, dass sie sich sichtbar erschrak und zusammenzuckte, als ihr Ehemann zum ersten Mal das Wort an sie richtete: „Da wären wir also. Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir spreche, Weib!" Die Angesprochene hob daraufhin ihr Haupt und ihr Blick trafen den seinen. „Gebührt mir deine volle Aufmerksamkeit?", begehrte Severus zu wissen und erntete ein wortloses Nicken als Antwort. „Dann höre mir genau zu", fuhr er fort, „du hast dich recht wacker geschlagen währende der Zeremonie und du schienst genau zu wissen, welches Verhalten von dir erwartet wurde. Also schließe ich daraus, dass Mrs. Malfoy dich des Weiteren darüber aufgeklärt hat, wie dieses Ritual vollendet wird und was du binnen der nächsten Stunden noch zu erwarten hast, nämlich den Ehevollzug oder den Tod. Ich für meinen Teil bin zwar schon seit einigen Jahren des Lebens müde, doch habe ich noch eine Mission zu Lebzeiten zu erfüllen. Falls du dich mir also nicht freiwillig hingibst, werde ich dich erforderlichenfalls auch gegen deinen Willen nehmen. Du hast eine Stunde Zeit, um dich vorzubereiten. Den Waschraum findest du direkt gegenüber der Tür zu diesem Zimmer. Löse dein Haar und ziehe eines von den Nachtgewändern an, die dir zweifellos mitgegeben wurden." Und mit bedrohlicher Stimme setzte er nach: „Es versteht sich selbstredend, dass ein Fluchtversuch deinerseits völlig aussichtslos wäre. Solltest du es dennoch riskieren, wird das Strafmaß um einiges nachhaltiger ausfallen als mit dem Cretin von Wildhüter und deinen Kameraden ein paar fröhliche Stunden im Verbotenen Wald zu verbringen. Dessen sei dir gewiss! Ich empfehele dir also, dich weiterhin kooperativ zu zeigen."


	5. Des Tränkemeisters Verdruss

**Des Tränkemeisters Verdruss**

Severus begab sich in das Kellergewölbe des Gemäuers hinunter in sein bescheidenes Loboratorium und begann, die Zutaten für einen Trank zum Zwecke der Verhütung einer ungewollten Empfängnis zusammenzustellen. Nichts auf dieser Welt, aber auch wirklich rein gar nichts lag ihm ferner, als jemals ein Kind in diese irrsinnige Welt zu setzen.

Während er den Kessel anheizte, verblieben ihm einige Minuten Zeit, um über die jüngsten Geschehnisse nachzudenken und die Ereignisse der letzten zwei Stunden Revue passieren zu lassen.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte heute Nacht eine weitere seiner perversen Neigungen offenbart, von denen Severus bis dato nichts ahnte. Demnach hegte seine Lordschaft gesteigertes Interesse an den zwischengeschlechtlichen Beziehungen seiner Gefolgsleute und ließ in seiner Imagination so manchen Todesser diverse Variationen der körperlichen Vereinigung mit ihren Gespielinnen vollführen.

Und der Tränkemeister fragte sich, warum der Dunkle Lord nicht gleich das Jus primae Noctis für sich eingefordert hatte. Litt dieser wohlmöglich seit seiner Auferstehung an erektiler Dysfunktion? Ein asexuelles Wesen schien Voldemort nicht zu sein, denn die Intensität und Leidenschaft, mit der der Lord auf Severus eingeredet hatte, sprachen eine eindeutige Sprache. Gewiss hatte der junge Tom Riddle mit seinem Äußeren einstmals leichtes Spiel damit, die Gunst der Damenwelt für sich zu gewinnen, und die seinem Charme Erlegenen zu allerlei unschicklichen Handlungen zu überreden, auch ohne der Anwendung von Magie dabei zu bedürfen.

Severus selbst galt gemein hin als menschenscheu und weiberfeindlich. Das Bedürfnis nach einer festen Bindung zu einer Frau hatte er zwar nicht mehr verspürt, seit Lily Evans ihm seinerzeit zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie an seinen Zuneigungsbezeugungen nicht interessiert sei. Und dennoch war auch er nicht vollständig immun gegen weibliche Reize und beileibe nicht unerfahren in der praktischen Ausführung eines formvollendeten Geschlechtsaktes.

Während seiner Studientage war es unter den angehenden Akademikern gemein hin üblich, sich an den Wochenenden mit den Dirnen des unweit des Campus gelegenen Muggel-Dorfes zu vergnügen. Ein enthemmender Trank vor und ein einfacher Oblivate nach dem Liebesspiel, wer fragte schon danach? Da Hexen am Internat nicht zugelassen waren, konnten die jungen Zauberer neben der hohen Kunst des Tränkebrauens ganz ungeniert auch die weibliche Anatomie ausgiebig studieren und so manche praktische Erfahrung in Liebesdingen für sich gewinnen.

Severus für seinen Teil ging schon nach relativ kurzer Zeitspanne dazu über, lieber selbst Hand an sich zu legen, wenn die männliche Natur unbedingte Beachtung forderte. Ein Umstand, welcher ihn im ihn im Laufe der Jahre jedoch immer seltener ereilte. Dennoch begleitete seine wenigen Kumpane gelegentlich in die Rote Laterne, da dies in gewissen gesellschaftlichen Kreisen schlicht von ihm erwartet wurde. Sein letzter Besuch des Bordells lag indes schon mehr als fünf Monate zurück.

Gewiss würde Severus nach einer derart langen Phase der Abstinenz nicht viel Zeit für die Vollendung des grotesken Rituals benötigen. Zur Vorbereitung seines eigenen Körpers auf den Akt sollten ein paar gezielte Berührungen der weiblichen Rundungen ihres jungen und schlanken Körpers sowie zwischen ihre Schenkel ausreichen. Auf den optischen Reiz, während seines Vorspiels einen unverhüllten weiblichen Busen von vorne zu betrachten, würde er verzichten müssen, denn der er plante, von hinten über sie zu kommen. Auf diese Weise bliebe es beiden Beteiligten erspart, einander mit oder ohne Absicht ins Gesicht zu blicken. Innerhalb einer halben Stunde sollte er alles hinter sich gebracht und sie es ausgestanden haben.

Severus bedauerte, dass ihm der getrocknete Liebstöckel, die Hauptzutat eines jeden Aphrodisiakums schlechthin, ausgegangen war. Er hatte Hogwarts gesamten Vorrat und seinen bescheidenen persönlichen noch obendrein für das halluzinogene Gebräu, welches er über die Festtage auf Geheiß des Dunklen Lords hin zubereitet hatte, aufwenden müssen. Kein einziger Zweig war mehr übrig und die in Aussicht gestellte Lieferung war erst in gut einer Woche avisiert. Durch einen Trank würde er ihr den Akt, den er unausweichlicher Weise mit ihr zu vollziehen hatte, nicht erleichtern können.

So würde nach dem Zerriss ihres Jungfernhäutchens bei seinem ersten Vorstoß ihr Blut genügen müssen, um ihm das Vor- und Zurückgleiten zu ermöglichen, sie gangbar zu machen und um zur Linderung ihrer etwaigen Schmerzen beizutragen. Denn es war nicht anzunehmen, dass seine vorbereitenden Handlungen einen anregenden Effekt auf die Zwangsverheiratete haben würden. Wie in Merlins Namen hatte wohl Bellatrix Lunas Jungfräulichkeit einem Test unterworfen? Severus' Hand begann bei dem Gedanken leicht zu zittern und ein weiteres Mal in dieser Nacht drohte die Übelkeit ihn zu übermannen.

Sich zusammen nehmend wog Severus eine weitere Möglichkeit der Schadensbegrenzung an der jungen Seele des Mädchens ab, die er jedoch ebenso rasch wieder verwarf. Einen Vergessenzauber im nachhinein anzuwenden, empfand er denn doch als zu riskant. So wie sich der Dunkle Lord heute dargestellt hatte, stand zu befürchten, dass Voldemort Luna zu sich einbestellen und in ihrem Kopf nach jenen Erinnerungen suchen würde. Sie musste die Erinnerung an die Nacht ihrer Entjungferung behalten. Daran führte kein Weg vorbei.

Severus gab die obligatorischen drei Tropfen flüssigen Zitronats dem brodelnden Trank bei und seine Gedanken verselbständigten sich neuerlich.

Nachdem Severus schon sein halbes Leben lang ein Verräter war, wurde er vor einigen Monaten sogar zum Mörder. Für den Spion machte es keinerlei Unterschied, ob der alte Zauberer bereits dem Tode geweiht war, als er den Verbotenen Fluch über Dumbledore schickte. Heute Nacht würde er nun zu allem Überfluss zum Kinderschänder werden. Denn ein Kind war Luna Lovegood in seinen Augen mit ihren 16 Lenzen noch, auch wenn sie vor nicht einmal drei Stunden offiziell zu Luna Snape geworden war. Severus schüttelte es innerlich bei diesem Gedanken.

Vor dessen Ableben hatte Severus dem alten Narren versprochen, auf seine Schüler aufzupassen. Ironischerweise war es Severus auf die Art, die der Dunkle Lord für Luna bestimmt hatte, möglich, sie vor Übergriffen durch andere Todesser zu schützen, solange er selbst am Leben blieb und nicht enttarnt wurde. Auch hatte sie es in seinem Domizil gewiss komfortabler als in den Kellergewölben der Malfoys. Genug Speis und Trank würde er ihr zukommen lassen. Die dem Professor seit Jahren schon treu ergebene Hauselfe Tippsy würde das Mädchen diskret mit dem Nötigsten versorgen, solange sie hier zu bleiben genötigt war. Das Risiko einzugehen, Luna in Hogwarts zu verstecken oder gar wieder zum Unterricht zu schicken, damit alle von ihrem Schicksal erführen, getraute Severus sich nicht. Welch Glück im Unglück, dass Wurmschwanz an die Seite seines Herren zurück beordert wurde und nicht mehr im Hause des Tränkemeisters herumlungerte.

Unvermittelt erschien vor Severus innerem Auge der Anblick seiner Schülerin in ihrem Brautgewand. Blass und ausgemergelt hatte sie gewirkt. Dies erschien ihm nicht weiter verwunderlich, denn eine Mahlzeit, die diese Bezeichnung auch verdiente, hatte man ihr in den Tagen ihrer Gefangenschaft gewiss nicht angedeihen lassen. Er kannte die Methoden seiner Lordschaft nur all zu gut.

Severus beschloss sogleich, seinem unfreiwilligen Gast augenblicklich etwas Nahrhaftes zukommen zu lassen. Wenigstens dies konnte er für sie tun. Der Trank benötigte in diesem Stadium ohnehin einige Minuten des Köchelns bei konstant niedriger Temperatur. Also reduzierte er das Feuer unterhalb des Kupferkessels und begab sich hinauf in die Küche.

Er wählte Brot für sie aus. Dazu legte er einen kleinen Käselaib, ein Stück geräucherten Fischs und noch zwei Äpfel. Neben dem Wasserkrug stellte er ein Glas gekühlten Kürbissaft mit auf das Tablett, denn er vermutete, dass auch Luna dem Lieblingsgetränk der hogwärtigen Schüler nicht abgeneigt gegenüber stand.

Severus erklomm die Stiege zum ersten Stockwerk des Hauses, stellte das Tablett vor die Türe zu seinem Gästezimmer und klopfte laut vernehmlich an: „Ich war so frei, dir eine leichte Mahlzeit vor die Schwelle der Türe dieser Kammer zu stellen. Nutze die Gelegenheit, dich ein wenig zu stärken. Dir verbleibenden noch zwanzig Minuten." Aus dem Inneren des Raumes drang keinerlei Geräusch zu ihm heraus.

Und so machte Severus sich wieder auf den Weg in sein Laboratorium. Der empfängnisverhindernde Trank hatte derweil seine charakteristisch blassrote Färbung angenommen und verströmte das typisch süßsäuerliche Odeur. Der Tränkemeister löschte das Feuer und füllte einige Phiolen ab, von denen er eine in der linken Tasche seines Beinkleides verstaute. Die übrigen Phiolen stellte er zu seinen übrigen Vorräten.

Da noch etwas Zeit verblieb, machte es sich daran, den Kessel zu schrubben und seinen Arbeitsplatz zu bereinigen. Während er der lästigen Routinepflicht nachkam, gestattete Severus seinen Gedanken, sich ein weiteres Mal zu verselbständigen.

Er fragte sich, ob der einfältige Xenophilius Lovegood auch nur annähernd zu ahnen imstande gewesen sein mochte, welchen Gefahren er Luna und sich selbst mit der Veröffentlichung der Artikel pro Potter im Klitterer ausgesetzt hatte? Es entzog sich Severus' Kenntnis, an welchem Ort sich sein unwissender Schwiegervater derzeit befand oder wie es ihm gerade erging. Alles was er zu verstehen vermochte war, dass Voldemort den Preis für die Halsstarrigkeit des Vaters die Tochter mit ihrem Blute bezahlen ließ. Und es ward an Severus, das Urteil zu vollstrecken.


	6. Des Mädchens Schicksal

**Des Mädchens Schicksal**

Nachdem der Tränkemeister das Zimmer verlasse hatte, war Luna noch geraume Zeit still und wie erstarrt auf dem Stuhle sitzen geblieben, ehe sie aus ihrer Lethargie erwachte. Schlussendlich erweckten die Wärme und die Gerüche um sie herum die Sinne des Mädchens wieder zum Leben.

Im malfoyschen Kellergewölbe ward es bitterkalt gewesen und die feuchte Luft hatte modrig gerochen. Während der Zeremonie und der Vorbereitung durch die Lady Malfoy hatte sie, obgleich die Räume in den oberen Stockwerken des Hauses wesentlich angenehmer temperiert gewesen waren, aus anderen Gründen gefroren. In der kleinen Kemenate in Snapes Haus war es warm und es roch nach Holz und Staub, fast so wie in Hogwarts Bibliothek.

Wie es wohl Ginevra und Neville in der Schule derzeit erging? Ob ihre Freunde von Lunas Entführung erfahren hatten? Harry, Ronald und Hermine waren immer noch auf freiem Fuße, dessen war sich Luna sicher. Anderenfalls wäre sie als Pfand nicht mehr vonnöten gewesen. Das Mädchen hatte während ihrer Gefangenschaft genug von den Geschehnissen um ihre Person zu verstehen bekommen um zu wissen, dass Voldemort ihren Vater erpresste. Ihr Vater war noch am Leben! In diesem Gedanken fand Luna ein ums andere Mal Trost, wenn die Verzweiflung über ihr Schicksal sie in den letzten Wochen heimzusuchen drohte.

Geweint hatte die Ravenclaw währen der ganzen Zeitspanne nur ein einziges Mal. Es geschah heute in den frühen Morgenstunden. Rabastan Lestrange war, gefolgt von seiner bösartigen Schwägerin Bellatrix, im Verlies erschienen, hatte das Mädchen gepackt und an den Haaren in einen abgeschiedenen Teil des Kellergewölbes gezerrt. Dort hatte er sie erfolgreich mit einem Imperius-Fluch belegt und sie auf diese Art dazu gebracht, sich auf den kalten Steinfußboden zu legen, ihre Scham zu entblößen und ihre Beine zu spreizen. Daraufhin hatte Bellatix sich zu ihr gekniet und war mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes in Luna eingedrungen. Dabei hatte Bellatrix unablässig Phrasen vor sich hingemurmelt, die das Mädchen noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Schließlich zog die Hexe ihren Zauberstab zurück und ein selbstherrliches Grinsen ließ Bellatrix' Gesicht zur Fratze werden: „Der Dunkle Lord wird zufrieden sein mit dir, du kannst dich glücklich schätzen. Seine Lordschaft hat noch viel mit dir vor! Sehr bald schon wird man sich deiner annehmen. Du bist schließlich alt genug dafür!" Der Fluch wurde von ihr genommen und Voldemorts Gefolgsleute ließen das verängstige Mädchen allein zurück.

Luna bedeckte daraufhin zitternd ihre Blößen und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie hatte sich bereits öfters die Frage gestellt, aus welchem Grunde sich noch keiner der Todesser an ihr vergangen hatte. Die Blicke, derer sie ausgesetzt gewesen war, wenn einer von Voldemorts Schergen den Gefangenen die tägliche dünne Suppe gebracht hatte, sprachen eine deutliche Sprache.

Als sie dann von Mr. Ollivander und den Anderen heute morgen fortgeschleppt worden war und sich auf dem Rücken liegend wiedergefunden hatte, war sie zu dem Schlusse gelangt, dass nun der Zeitpunkt ihrer gewaltsamen Entjungferung gekommen sei. Und auch nachdem die widerwärtige Bellatrix lediglich Lunas Unversehrtheit einem Test unterzogen hatte, war das Mädchen dennoch davon ausgegangen, dass man sie an jenem Ort hatte allein liegen lassen, damit irgend ein anderer, extra von Voldemort zu diesem Zwecke ausersehener Todesser ihr dort ungestört die Jungfräulichkeit nehmen konnte. Und nun würde also Snape derjenige sein, an den sie ihre Unschuld verlieren würde.

Lunas Gedanken wanderten zur Lady Malfoy. Sie war es, die das Mädchen aus dem einsamen Kellerverlies in den oberen Teil des Hauses geholt hatte und sie mittels Zaubersprüchen gereinigt, zurecht gemacht, frisiert und ihr zu guter Letzt auch das seidene Kleid angetan hatte.

Luna erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an die Worte, die die Dame des Hauses zu ihr gesprochen hatte: „Der Dunkle Lord hat entschieden, euch mit einem der Seinen zu vermählen. Verzagt nicht mein Kind, denn ihr habt Glück im Unglück. Noch heute werdet ihr die Ehefrau von Professor Snape werden."

Mit sanfter Stimme war die Lady Malfoy mit ihren Worten fortgefahren: „Ihr seid noch jünger als mein eigener Sohn und über dies ohne Mutter aufgewachsen. Sagt mir Kind, seid ihr aufgeklärt worden? Habt ihr eine Vorstellung davon, was in euerer Hochzeitsnacht von euch erwartet wird und wie ihr euch zu verhalten habt?" Luna nickte stumm. Es war Molly Weasley gewesen, die sie gemeinsam mit ihrer eigenen Tochter in den letzten Sommerferien beiseite genommen hatte, so wie sie es schon getan hatte, als Luna zum ersten Male die Regel ihrer Tage ereilt hatte. Ginnys Mutter hatte den Freundinnen in wenigen Worten erklärt, auf welche Art und Weise sich ein Mann mit seiner Frau körperlich vereint.

„Es ist gut, dass ihr dieses Wissen bereits besitzt", sprach Lady Malfoy weiter, „dann hört mir jetzt gut zu. Mir ist bewusst, dass der Professor sehr grausam sein kann mit seinen Worten. Doch lasst euch von Einer, die ihn schon seit vielen Jahren kennt, gesagt sein, dass er körperliche Gewalt im Grunde seines Herzens verabscheut und nur anwendet, wenn es unabdingbar ist oder er den Befehlen unseres Lords Folge zu leisten hat. Ich rate euch daher eindringlich, versucht nicht, euch zu widersetzen, wenn er denn ein Recht als Ehemann geltend macht. Zeigt ihm stattdessen eure Dankbarkeit dafür, dass er euch mit sich fort nimmt von diesem unglückseligen Ort. Entspannt euch und lasst es einfach geschehen, vergesst jedoch das Atmen nicht. Gebt indes ruhig ein paar Geräusche von euch, während euer Ehemann mit euch den Akt vollzieht. Ein paar Seufzer oder auch ein leises Stöhnen hier und da, die Kerle mögen das.

Sicherlich ist das Liebesspiel am Anfang noch recht ungewohnt und wahrscheinlich werdet ihr das Gefühl hegen, zu eng für eures Gatten Männlichkeit zu sein. Vielleicht verspürt ihr auch einen stechenden Schmerz, wenn er eure Barriere heute Nacht durchstößt. Doch die erste schamhafte Zurückhaltung einer Hexe legt sich für gewöhnlich recht rasch und es ist durchaus möglich, dass ihr Gefallen daran findet, auf diese Weise mit eurem Manne vereint zu sein. Ich versichere euch aus eigener Erfahrung, dass ihr spätestens nach der Geburt eines Kindes ausreichend gedehnt sein werdet, um euren Ehemann problemlos in euch aufzunehmen.

Bedenkt, dass es nur den wenigsten unter uns Frauen erlaubt wurde, sich selbst einen Ehemann zu wählen. Viele von uns sind euren Weg bereits vor euch in eine arrangierte Ehe gegangen, so auch ich." Und mit diesen Worte hatte die Lady Malfoy ihre Ausführungen beendet.

Luna beschloss, es so zu halten, wie die Lady Malfoy ihr geraten hatte. Auch wenn ihr der Gedanke großes Unbehagen einflößte, dass ihr Ehemann von nun an das Recht hatte, mit ihr zu tun, wonach auch immer es ihm gelüstete, und das, bis der Tod sie wieder schied.

Lady Malfoy hatte dem Mädchen versichert, dass Hogwarts Direktor nicht brutal werden würde, wenn sie ihn nicht herausforderte. Er erschien Luna über dies alles andere als begeistert bei der Aussicht, mit ihr heute Nacht das Bett teilen zu müssen.

Luna stellte sich die Frage, ob Professor Snape wohlmöglich doch zu den Guten zu zählen war und ob das Vertrauen, das Professor Dumbledore in ihn gesetzt hatte, gerechtfertigt war. Immerhin hatte auch er Neville, Ginevra und sie niemals den Carrows für eine Bestrafung der zahlreichen durch das Trio zu verantwortenden Missetaten übergeben. War dies als weiteres Indiz zu werten? Aber wie erklärte sich dann der Mord an Hogwarts ehemaligen  
Schulleiter? Oder hat es sich am Ende gar nicht so zugetragen wie Harry es berichtet hatte? In Luna wuchsen die Zweifel, in wen sie ihren Glauben setzen sollte. In Harry Potter? In die Worte der Lady Malfoy? Wenn Professor Snape tatsächlich ein Spion war, täte sie sicherlich besser daran, sich fügsam und unauffällig zu verhalten. Sonst gefährdete sie wohlmöglich noch seine Mission und das Leben ihres Vaters obendrein.

Luna erwachte nun vollends aus ihrer Schreckensstarre und ihr wurde gewahr, dass der Professor, oder genauer spezifiziert ihr Ehemann von ihr erwartete, dass sie sich zu dieser Stunde vorbereitete, um ihm einen gebührenden Empfang zu bereiten.

In der kleinen Reisetasche befanden sich sie einige Kosmetikartikel und Kleidung. Unter den Wäschestücken waren gleich mehrere Nachtgewänder. Luna wählte ein pastellfarbenes langes Nachthemd aus fliederfarbenem Satin, das im Brustbereich mit viel edler Spitze besetzt ward und nur von dünnen Trägern gehalten würde.

Rasch lief sie in den gegenüberliegenden Waschraum, um sich frisch zu machen und sich umzukleiden. Auch gab sie einen Hauch Parfüms auf ihr Dekollete und die Innenseiten ihrer Handgelenke.

Gerade als sie wieder in das Zimmer zurückgekehrt war, in das Snape sie gebracht hatte und im Begriff stand, ihr Haar zu lösen, so wie er es zu ihr gesagt hatte, drangen klappernde Geräusche an ihr Ohr: „Ich war so frei, dir eine leichte Mahlzeit vor die Schwelle der Türe dieser Kammer zu stellen", vernahm sie die tiefe Stimme ihres Bräutigams, „nutze die Gelegenheit, dich ein wenig zu stärken. Dir verbleibenden noch zwanzig Minuten."

Nachdem sich seine Schritte entfernt hatten, ging Luna zur Türe und öffnete diese. Auf der Türschwelle stand ein Tablett mit Wasser, Brot, Käse, Fisch und ihrem Lieblingsgetränk Kürbissaft. Nun bemerkte das Mädchen auch wie hungrig sie eigentlich war, denn von der wässerigen Suppe, die man ihr und den anderen Gefangenen Tag aus Tag ein in das Kellergefängnis gebracht hatte, war sie zumeist nicht satt geworden. Und so holte sie das Tablett zu sich hinein und aß artig und hungrig die ihr zugedachten Speisen auf. Alles schmeckte geradezu himmlisch.

Sie trank zu guter Letzt den Kürbissaft mit nur einem einzigen Schlucke leer und dachte bei sich, dass während Andere alkoholische Getränke bevorzugten, um sich Mut anzutrinken, ihr der Saft würde genügen müssen. In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich, eine Gryffindor zu sein. Dann fiele es ihr wohlmöglich leichter zu tun, was und wie die Lady Malfoy sie geheißen hatte, und sich ihrem Ehemann bereitwillig hinzugeben.


	7. Sein Recht und ihre Pflicht

**Sein Recht und ihre Pflicht**

Die ihm nach der Fertigstellung des Trankes noch verbleibende Zeit nutzte Severus, um sich ebenfalls zu erfrischen und umzukleiden. Auf dem Wege zu seinem Zimmer schon stellte er fest, dass das Tablett, welches er Luna vor die Türe gestellt hatte, nicht mehr dort stand. Er wertete dies als gutes Zeichen nach ihrer bisherigen Reglosigkeit.

Und wie ihnen beiden die Stunde nun geschlagen hatte, fragte er sich, ob er angesichts der besonderen Situation an die Türe seines eigenen Hauses anklopfen solle, in dem seine Braut auf ihn wartete. Ein Gedanke, mit dem er sich nach wie vor so ganz und gar keine Freundschaft schließen konnte. Und so entschied er sich dagegen und trat ein.

Seine Braut erwartete ihn auf dem selben Stuhle sitzend, auf dem er sie vor einer guten Stunde niedergelassen hatte. Wie er es ihr geheißen hatte, hingen ihre Locken nunmehr lose herab und umspielten ihr Gesicht und ihre Hüften. Sie ward mit einem Nachtgewande bekleidet. Den dazugehörigen Morgenrock hatte sie nicht angelegt. Auch auf Schuhwerk hatte sie verzichtet.

Das Tablett stand auf dem Sekretär. Seinem Wunsche folgend hatte sie sich also gestärkt. Ihr Teint wirkte nicht mehr so blass und die feine Nase des Tränkemeisters bemerkte einen Hauch Parfüms in der Luft, eine zarte Mischung aus Veilchen und Vanille.

Luna erschien Severus nicht nur äußerlich verändert, denn die Braut blickte ihrem Bräutigam jetzt direkt in die Augen. In ihrem Blick lagen jedoch weder Furcht noch Abscheu, mehr eine Mischung aus gespannter Aufmerksamkeit und Selbstzweifel, so wie es Hogwarts Schüler für gewöhnlich vor ihren ZAG- und UTZ-Prüfungen an den Tag zu legen pflegten.

Der Tränkemeister trat zu ihr und reichte ihr die Phiole mit der rötlich schimmernden Flüssigkeit: „Dieser Trank wird verhindern, dass sich mein Samen in dich einpflanzt. Trink!" Luna nahm die Phiole mit leicht zitternder Hand entgegen und tat wie ihr geheißen. Als sie Severus die geleerte Phiole zurückgab, berührte ihre Hand die seine. Der Bruchteil dieser Sekunde genügte jedoch, um ihr gesamtes Hautbild zu verändern, was Severus nicht verborgen blieb. Die Hand ihres Bräutigams war im Gegensatz zu seiner Erscheinung und seiner Wortwahl warm und weich. Und während Luna für sich selbst überrascht feststellte, dass sie die den Hautkontakt mit ihm in keinster Weise als unangenehm empfunden hatte, fragte Severus sich, warum in Merlins Namen dieser Hautzustand gemein hin mit dem eines gänseartigen Federviehs verglichen wurde.

Er riss sich selbst aus diesen abwegigen Gedanken und bot seiner Braut nun seine Hand an, welche sie wie die, die ihr der Dunkle Lord früher an diesem Abend entgegengereicht hatte, denn auch ergriff. Im Unterschied zur vergangenen Stunde schaute Luna Severus dabei jedoch in die Augen und ließ sich ohne Widerstand in Richtung der Schlafstätte führen. Gesprochen hatte sie indes immer noch kein Wort zu ihm.

Severus war erleichtert, dass das Mädchen den Trank ohne große Zögerlichkeit oder weitere Nachfragen zu sich genommen hatte. Sie würde ihm demnach keinen Widerstand entgegenzubringen versuchen und sich in ihr Schicksal fügen. Er würde im Gegenzug versuchen, so behutsam wie möglich vorzugehen.

Seinem eigenen Plan folgend stellte er sich hinter seine Braut und streifte ihr die dünnen Träger des Nachthemdes ab, sodass dieses zu Boden fiel und Luna von einer Sekunde zur anderen gänzlich unbekleidet ihm den Rücken zugewandt vor ihm stand. Ihre helle weiße Haut ward makellos. Und mit leichtem Druck in den Fingerspitzen begann Severus, ihr den Nachen zu lockern.

Luna indes hatte erwartet, dass er recht grob vorgehen und den Geschlechtsakt möglichst rasch hinter sich bringen würde. Die Zärtlichkeit, die ihr ihr zugedachter Bräutigam zuteil werden ließ, hatte sich nicht ins Kalkül gezogen. Sie hatte sich, wenn ihr Körper zu dem eines anderen Menschen in unschuldiger Weise Kontakt aufgenommen hatte, schon immer wohl dabei gefühlt. Sei es die kindliche Umarmung mit ihren Eltern oder auch nur das nahe Beieinandersitzen mit ihrer Banknachbarin in der Schule. Die Berührungen ihres Lehrers jedoch waren mit nichts zu vergleichen, das sie bisher verspürt hatte.

Luna ward schlicht und ergreifend verwirrt. Dieser Umstand wurde nicht zuletzt dadurch begünstigt, dass sie keinen Fetzen Stoffes mehr an ihrem Leibe trug. Auch konnte sie den Atem ihres Bräutigams auf ihrer Haut deutlich spüren wie einen warmen Windhauch. Und so mischte sich nach und nach in ihr anfängliches Unbehagen über die unbekannte Situation ein gewisses Maß an Neugierde und sie begann, das Gefühl, seine Hände auf ihrer Haut zu spüren, zu mögen. Sie fasste Vertauen in das, was ihr er mit ihr tat und es gelang ihr, sich zu entspannen.

Severus seinerseits blieb nicht verborgen, dass allmählich die Anspannung von der jungen Hexe unter seinen Händen wich. Seine Körpergröße im Vergleich zu der ihren ermöglichte ihm einen ausgesprochen interessanten Blickwinkel von hinten über ihre Schulter auf ihre bloße Brust, die sich nunmehr in ihrem schweren Atemrhythmus hob und senkte. Und so musste er den Eindruck gewinnen, dass sie Gefallen an dem fand, was er mit ihr tat, denn die Atmung einer Person in Angst ergeht schnell und flach. Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn völlig unerwartet.

Derartig ermutigt fasste Severus den Entschluss, Luna entgegen seines ursprünglichen Ansinnens, sie von hinten zu nehmen, in seiner missionarischen Lieblingsstellung beizuwohnen, sobald die Phase der Vorbereitung abgeschlossen war.

Er ließ seine Hände an ihren Seiten hinabgleiten und begann, ihren Körper vorsichtig zu ertasten. Als er ihre Brust berührte und mit seinen Fingern langsam um die sich erhärtenden Knospen fuhr, fürchtete Luna im ersten Moment, nun vollends die Fassung zu verlieren, und sie musste sich selbst dazu zwingen, ruhig stehen zu bleiben, soweit es ihre zitternden Knie erlaubten. Severus blieb auch diese Reaktion seiner Braut nicht verborgen. Und so zog er sie eng an sich, woraufhin das wohl bekannte Zucken in seinen Lenden endlich einsetzte und sich kurz darauf seine volle Mannespracht zu entfalten suchte.

Der Tränkemeister löste sich also von seiner Braut, hob sie auf die Schlafstätte und entledigte sich mit einem Zauberspruch seiner Kleidung. Er beugte sich über sie und schob sachte aber bestimmt seine Hände zwischen ihre Schenkel, um diese auseinander zu drücken. Immer noch zitternd ließ Luna ihn gewähren. Severus hatte den Moment, in dem eine Hexe unbekleidet vor ihm auf dem Rücken lag und ihren Schoß für ihn öffnete, immer als äußerst erregend empfunden. So auch dieses Mal.

In Luna kämpften derweil ihr Verstand und ein Gefühl, das sie weder kannte noch hätte irgendwie beschreiben können, um die Vorherrschaft. Ersterer gab ihr zu verstehen, dass nun die Stunde gekommen ward, in der ein Mann - ihr Bräutigam, sie - die Braut, zur Frau machen würde, und dass ihr Anstand von ihr verlangte, dies als schlichte Notwendigkeit zu betrachten. Zweiteres sehnte sich danach, ihren bis dato verhassten Professor so schnell als möglich wieder so nahe als möglich bei sich zu spüren, auch wenn sie dabei wohlmöglich Schmerzen verspüren würde.

Severus hatte sich derweil über ihr in Position gebracht und versenkte sich ohne es noch länger hinaus zu zögern in ihr, bis er sie vollständig ausfüllte. Dies gelang ihm leichter als er es befürchtet hatte. Nur in dem Augenblick, als sein Gemächt das Häutchen ihrer Jungfräulichkeit durchtrennte, ward ein geringer Widerstand zu verspüren gewesen.

Während es Luna noch gelang, im Moment seines Eindringens stille zu halten und jegliche Lautäußerung zu unterdrücken, so konnte sie ein hörbares Aufstöhnen in dem Augenblick, als er die Barriere ihrer Unschuld durchstieß, nicht verhindern. Sie verkrallte ihre Hände im Bettlaken und warf den Kopf zur Seite, weiter vermochte sie sich nicht zu rühren unter seinem schweren Körper. Je tiefer ihr Mann in sie vordrang, um so weniger Luft meinte sie zu erlangen. Und als er schließlich mit der Penetration begann, wusste sie weder aus noch ein.

Auch wenn Severus es sich nicht gerne eingestand, so berauschten das Stöhnen und Wimmern der Hexe seine Sinne. Bei Merlin, die junge Frau – seine Frau fühlte sich gut an unter ihm. So richtig, obwohl es doch im Grunde genommen so falsch war, was er mit ihr tat. Ja, er hatte Gefallen am Beischlaf mit ihr gefunden und ließ seinen Empfindungen freien Lauf.

Luna fühlte sich ihren Sinneseindrücken indes noch immer hilflos ausgeliefert. Erst nachdem die Worte der Lady Malfoy: „Entspannt euch und lasst es einfach geschehen, vergesst jedoch das Atmen nicht" in ihr Bewusstsein vordrangen, gelang es ihr, mit der neuen Situation umzugehen. Sie befahl ihrer Muskulatur, sich zu lockern und passte ihren Atemrhythmus bewusst dem Takt seines sich Vorwärtsdrängens und Zurückziehens an.

Die junge Ehefrau gab sich ihrem Manne mit allen ihren Sinnen hin und ließ sich so nach und nach von ihm im Netz der Leidenschaft gefangen nehmen.

Ehe Luna gewahr wurde, was mit ihr und um sie herum geschah, zogen sich ihre Eingeweide jäh zusammen und ein Gefühl von unbeschreiblicher Intensität baute sich in ihr auf. Sie vermochte es kaum mehr zu ertragen. Und als ihr Mann seinen nächsten Stoß in sie tat, wusste sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen als ihre Anspannung laut heraus zu schreien.

Als Severus den unvermittelten Lustschrei seiner Ehefrau hörte und spürte, wie sie sich unter ihm wand, vermochte auch er nicht mehr länger an sich halten und folgte ihr über den Gipfel der Lust. Auf seinem Höhepunkt von noch nie zuvor erlebter Heftigkeit meinte er, vergehen zu müssen, als sein Samen sich in sie ergoss.

Immer noch aufeinander liegend und nach Atem ringend trafen sich die Blicke des Ehepaares erneut. In dem ihren lag Verwunderung, der seine spiegelte eine tief empfundene Befriedigung wieder.

Severus strich Luna zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, ehe er sich aus ihr zurückzog.

Er setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante und ehe er seine Kleider wieder anzog sprach er ihr zu: „Bleibe hier liegen und schlafe nun."

Aus Luna sickerte derweil ein zähflüssiges Gemisch aus seinem Samen und ihrem Blute heraus, welches einen dezenten aber eigentümlichen Geruch im Zimmer verströmte. Als der erste Tropfen das Laken, auf dem sie lag, berührte, verblich sogleich das Blutmal auf ihrer Stirn. Und obwohl sie sich vor ihm genierte, blieb sie dennoch liegen wo sie war und unbekleidet wie sie war.

Erst jetzt wurde Severus gewahr, dass die Blößen seiner Ehefrau im Gegensatz den seinen noch immer nicht bedeckt waren und Lunas Gesicht tiefe Schamesröte zeigte. Er trat zum Schrank hinüber, um eine unbefleckte Decke für seine Frau zu holen.

Als er sie jedoch gerade zuzudecken gedachte, kam er nicht umhin, Luna in ihrer ganzen Jugend und Schönheit zu betrachten. Wie er am Bette sinnierend vor ihr stand, keimte in ihm die Frage auf, wie es sich wohl anfühlte, wenn sie einander auf den Mund küssten. Ja, er würde sie gerne küssen, soviel gestand er sich ein. Und zwar nicht nur auf dem Mund. Auch ihre wohlgeformten Brüste mit den rosigen Knospen inmitten der für eine eher kleine Brust ungewöhnlich großen Vorhöfe hätte er gerne mit seiner Zunge liebkost.

Als Severus' in Gedanken mit seinem Zungenspiel im Begriffe stand, noch weiter an ihrem schlanken Körper hinab zum Zentrum ihrer Weiblichkeit zu wandern, riss ihn Luna mit den ersten Worten, die sie am heutigen Tage zu ihm sprach, urplötzlich aus seinen sich verselbständigenden Gedanken: „Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich nicht zurückgewiesen und stattdessen aus dem kalten Kerker errettet haben, Professor Snape. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

Severus, der darauf nichts zu erwidern vermochte, bedeckte nun endlich seine junge Ehefrau, löschte die Kerzen bis auf eine aus und verließ eilig das Brautgemach.


	8. Das Eheleben im Hause Snape

**Das Eheleben im Hause Snape**

An dem Morgen, der ihrer Hochzeitsnacht folgte, hatte der Tränkemeister seiner jungen Frau die Bedingungen ihres künftigen Lebens innerhalb der Mauern seines Hauses erläutert und selbiges mit diversen Schutz- und Warnzaubern belegt, um sowohl des Eindringen Fremder in das sowie ihre Flucht aus dem Hause zu vereiteln. Daraufhin hatte er Luna alleine dort zurückgelassen, um seinen Verpflichtungen in Hogwarts und als Spion nachzukommen. Zu seinem und ihrem Glücke erwies sich die Hauselfe Tippsy bei Lunas Versorgung als so zuverlässig und verschwiegen wie Severus es sich erhofft hatte.

In den folgenden Wochen hatte sich im Leben der beiden dann eine gewisse Routine eingespielt die vorsah, dass Severus, sofern seine diversen Pflichten dies zuließen, stets am Freitage gegen Abend das Spinner's End aufsuchte und bis zum Sonntag nach dem Tee bei seiner Gattin blieb.

Schon bei seinem ersten Besuche hatte Hogwarts Direktor Luna die Schulbücher der sechsten Jahrgangsstufe ausgehändigt. Er hielt es für angemessen, dass sie sich weiterbildete, und er hoffte, auf diese Art und Weise ihre Gedanken mit anderen, sinnvolleren Dingen als dem Hadern über das Schicksal, welches sie selbst und ihre Freunde ereilt hatte, zu beschäftigen. Luna erwies sich als überaus fleißig, und so verbrachten die Eheleute regelmäßig ihre Samstage damit, dass Severus geduldig die Fragen beantwortete, die sich Luna beim Durcharbeiten des Lernstoffes der einzelnen Fächer unter der Woche gestellt hatten.

Angerührt hatte Severus seine junge Frau während der gesamten Zeit kein weiteres Mal.

Luna ihrerseits hätte sich nur allzu gerne erneut von ihrem Manne in die Arme nehmen lassen, denn diese versprachen ihr Trost und einen Moment der Sicherheit. Auch hätte sie sich ihm ohne zu zögern erneut hingegeben. Ihm dieses Alles zu signalisieren, getraute sie sich aus Furcht vor seiner Zurückweisung jedoch nicht.

Und schon bald sehnte jeder der Beiden das Ende der Woche herbei, denn auch Severus empfand seine Besuche wider Erwarten als willkommenen körperlichen und seelischen Ausgleich zu seinen kräftezehrenden und nervenaufreibenden sonstigen Pflichten.

Luna genoss also die wenigen Stunden, in denen ihr Ehemann sie besuchte, und konnte sich mit dem Lernen und der Zeit, die sie für die anfallenden Arbeiten im Hause aufwendete, tatsächlich von den Gedanken an die Gräueltaten Voldemorts und von den immer wiederkehrenden Fragen nach dem Befinden ihres Vaters und ihrer Freunde weitestgehend ablenken. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen darüber, sich selbst nunmehr in Sicherheit zu befinden, ein wärmendes Dach über dem Kopfe zu haben und mit Speis, Trank und Kleidung versorgt zu sein, blieben jedoch ihr ständiger Begleiter.

Um so dankbarer war sie, als sie von ihrem Ehemann erfahren hatte, dass Ginevra seit den Osterferien mit einem Großteil ihrer Familie Unterschlupf bei ihrer alten Tante Muriel genommen hatte, und Neville sich seit geraumer Zeit erfolgreich vor den Geschwistern Carrow in der Kammer der Sehnsüchte verbarg. Nevilles Großmutter befand sich Severus zufolge seither auf der Flucht vor Voldemorts Schergen.

Auch wenn es ihm sehr schwer gefallen war, so hatte Severus Luna dennoch eines Tages mitgeteilt, dass man ihren Vater nach Askaban überstellt hatte. Immerhin bedeutete dies, dass Xenophilius Lovegood noch unter den Lebenden weilte. Die nähren Umstände seiner Verurteilung, namentlich die Tatsache, dass das Goldene Trio auf der Suche nach Informationen über die Heiligtümer des Todes bei Lunas Vater vorstellig geworden war und es ihm nicht gelungen war, die Drei lange genug in seinem Hause aufzuhalten, bis die Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords ihrer dort habhaft werden konnten, verschwieg Severus ihr jedoch.

Eines einsamen Abends traf der Tränkemeister dann die Entscheidung, seiner jungen Frau, die sich während all der Wochen stets folgsam gezeigt hatte, zu Ehren ihres 17. Geburtstages einen Zauberstab zu überlassen. Da Severus es für taktisch unangebracht hielt, einen hogwärtigen Stab zu diesem Zwecke aus der Schule zu entfernen oder die Malfoys nach dem Verbleib von Lunas Zauberstab zu befragen, fasste Severus, nachdem er lange mit sich gerungen hatte, schweren Herzens den Entschluss, Luna den Zauberstab seiner Mutter auszuhändigen. Eileen Snapes Zauberstab hatte einen Kern aus Elfenbein, welcher mit dem Holz eines kanadischen Ahornbaumes ummantelt ward. Severus musste verwundert zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass Luna wider seines Erwartens von Anbeginn an erstaunlich gut mit dem Stabe zurecht kam, obwohl dieser dem Tränkemeister mit seinen immerhin elf Zoll eigentlich zu lang für so eine zierliche Person wie seine Ehefrau erschien.

Für Luna zählte dieser Zauberstab zu den schönsten Geschenken, die sie jemals erhalten hatte. Auch ward die nunmehr Volljährige weitaus weniger überrascht als ihr Gatte über den Umstand, dass der Zauberstab ihrer Schwiegermutter, obgleich sie diese niemals kennen gelernt hatte, die junge Frau offensichtlich als der Familie zugehörig erachtete und sich mit sofortiger Wirkung in ihren Dienst gestellt hatte. Luna hatte nämlich ihren Ehemann längst fest in ihr Herz geschlossen und genoss das Beisammensein mit ihm mehr als Severus dies in seinen kühnsten Träumen jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Und so ahnte Severus auch mitnichten, dass sich Luna fortan nicht selten während seiner Abwesenheiten in ihren Tagträumen verlor und sich ein Leben in den Zeiten nach der Düsternis ausmalte. In diesem Leben wartete sie nicht auf den Spion, der Tag für Tag sein Leben zum Wohle Anderer riskierte, sondern auf ihn als treusorgenden Ehemann, der nach Beendigung seines Tagwerkes heim kam, umgeben von einer Kinderschar.


	9. Kein Tag wie jeder andere

**Kein Tag wie jeder andere**

Während das magische Britannien zunehmend in Grausamkeit und Gewalt versank, durchlebte Luna die Tage und Wochen ihrer Festsetzung im Hause Snape in der sich eingespielt habenden Routine.

Zumindest bis eines Abends inmitten der Woche der Herr des Hauses unvermittelt im Spinner's End erschien und in ernstem Tonfall zu seiner Frau sprach: „Der Dunkle Lord hat uns zu sich einbestellt. Er wünscht mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit, sich von deiner Folgsamkeit zu überzeugen." Und leise setzte er hinzu: „Ich verspreche, dich so gut zu schützen wie ich es vermag."

Obwohl äußerlich gefasst, wurde Luna aufgrund dieser Worte von einer starken inneren Unruhe ergriffen. Sie sollte also nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehren und dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte, mitsamt seinen widerwärtigen Gefolgsleuten erneut gegenübertreten. Und dies alles offensichtlich noch heute Nacht.

Als der Tränkemeister ihr, kurz nachdem er gesprochen hatte, dann eine Phiole des blassroten empfängnisverhindernden Trankes entgegenhielt, bestand Lunas einzige sichtbare Reaktion darin, ihren Ehemann mit großen Augen anzublicken.

„Ich vermute, dass wir an einem der Festgelage des Dunklen Lords teilnehmen sollen", durchbrach Severus, dem der verständnislose Blick seiner jungen Ehefrau nicht verborgen geblieben ward, die Stille, „Lucius' Worten zur Folge veranstaltet der Dunkle Lord neuerdings in unregelmäßigen Abständen solcher Art Festivitäten um sich zu zerstreuen."

„Wozu dann der Trank?", begehrte sie mit zitternder Stimme zu erfahren. Severus zog seine linke Augenbraue daraufhin hinauf bis in seine Stirnfalte, genauso wie er dies immer dann tat, wenn einer der Schüler seine Worte augenscheinlich nicht verstanden hatte, und erklärte seiner Ehefrau, dass es sich bei den Festgelagen des Dunklen Lords üblicherweise um Orgien handelte.

Nachdem Luna ob dieser Ankündigung einige Minuten benötigt hatte, um sich innerlich soweit zu festigen, dass ihre Stimme ihr wieder gehorchte, und auch das erneute heftige Zittern, welches sie überfallen hatte, weitestgehend abgeklungen war, nahm sie die ihr dargebotene Phiole entgegen und schluckte den säuerlichen Trank hinunter.

„Mit wem werde ich intim werden müssen?", kam es anschließend kaum hörbar aus ihrem Munde. „Es gibt wahrlich nicht viele Dinge auf dieser Erde, die dem Dunklen Lord unantastbar sind", antwortete Severus ihr nachdenklich, „die Ehe von Zauberern und Hexen, insbesondere wenn reines Blut wie in deinem Falle mit im Spiel ist, gehört jedoch dazu."

Luna erhob nun fragend ihr Haupt und schaute ihrem Ehemann wiederum direkt in die Augen: „Bedeutet dies, dass wir beide einander vor Zeugen lieben werden?" Mit dieser von ihr gewählten Formulierung verschlug die junge Hexe dem mit so einigen Wassern gewaschenen Spion zum zweiten Male in seinem Eheleben die Sprache, sodass Severus nun seinerseits nur ein stummes Nicken zuwege brachte. Luna indes wirkte mit der Antwort den Umständen entsprechend zufrieden und ließ ihren verwirrt dreinblickenden Ehemann in der Stube zurück, um sich umzukleiden.

Und so apparierte das Ehepaar Snape eine halbe Stunde später Seite an Seite nach Malfoy Manor zurück, wo das Schicksal sie vor einigen Monaten vereint hatte.


	10. Ein Festgelage der Sinne

**Ein Festgelage der Sinne**

Severus bedeutete seiner Ehefrau sich bei ihm unterzuhaken, nachdem sie ihre Umhänge abgelegt hatten. Luna trug ein bodenlanges mitternachtsblaues Kleid aus Taft und hatte ihre Haare im Nacken verknotet. Um die Schulter hatte sie sich eine farblich zum Kleid passende Stola aus Chiffon gelegt. Ihren Zauberstab hingegen hatte sie auf Geheiß ihres Gatten hin im Spinner's End zurückgelassen.

Und so führte der Tränkemeister Luna die steinernen Stufen hinauf bis in das oberste Stockwerk von Malfoy Manor. Auch Severus vermochte nicht genau vorherzusagen, was ihn und seine Gattin hinter der Türe erwarten würde, denn bisher konnte er sich von Voldemorts Festgelagen stets erfolgreich fernhalten.

In dem Moment, als sie die Türe durchschritten hatten, verstummten die murmelnden Gespräche der Anwesenden und sämtliche Augenpaare wurden auf die Snapes gerichtet. Alsbald löste sich darauf eine Gestalt aus der hinteren Hälfte des Raumes uns schritt auf die Beiden zu. Die schattenhafte Gestalt stellte sich als der Dunkle Lord höchstpersönlich heraus.

„Severus und Luna Snape! Welch eine Freude, euch willkommen zu heißen", ließ Voldemort vernehmen. Dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte, ein weiteres Mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stehen zu müssen, kostete die junge Hexe ein immenses Maß an innerlicher Kraft. Severus senkte leicht sein Haupt zur Begrüßung: „Wir fühlen uns durch Eure Einladung geehrt, my Lord."

„Natürlich tut ihr das! Doch nun genug der Förmlichkeiten", entgegnete Voldemort bestimmt und setzte an Luna gewandt hinzu: „Nun denn, lasst euren Emotionen nur freien Lauf, meine Teuerste. Verleiht eurer Erregung den nötigen Ausdruck. Ich bin sehr gespannt darauf, euer Liebesspiel zu betrachten." Und an alle gewandt fuhr Voldemort fort: „Das Fest möge beginnen!" Woraufhin mit Champagner gefüllte Kristallkelche auf die Gäste zuschwebten, damit Lucius Malfoy den Trinkspruch zu Ehren seiner Lordschaft sprechen konnte.

Severus führte Luna zu einem ledernen Sessel in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers und drückte sie sanft darauf nieder. Er nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand, stellte es neben dem seinen auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch zu ihrer Linken ab und begab sich hinter den Sessel, von wo aus er seine Hände beruhigend auf ihren Schultern ablegte. Luna und Severus hatten von dort aus einen ungehinderten Blick auf die Szenerie, die sich ihnen darbot.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte es sich seinerseits in einem weiteren Sessel bequem gemacht und beobachtet das illustre Treiben, welches sich nunmehr abspielte.

Neben den Snapes waren noch die Ehepaare Malfoy und Lestrange anwesend. Erstere hatten sich unweit von Luna und Severus einen Platz auf einem weichen Tierfell vor dem Kamin gesucht und begonnen, sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Zweiteres Paar hatte sich direkt zu Füßen des Dunklen Lords niedergelassen. Zu ihnen gesellte sich alsbald Rabastan Lestrange und begann, seiner Schwägerin das Korsett, dessen Knöpfe von Bellatrix Ehemann zwischenzeitlich geöffnet worden waren, auszuziehen.

Luna erkannte noch weitere von Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten. Zu den Gästen des heutigen Abends gehörten Antonin Dolohov, Walden Macnair und Augustus Rockwood, die sich allesamt in der Mitte des Zimmers versammelt hatten, wobei letzterer Luna einen zwar nur flüchtigen aber dafür umso süffisanteren Blick zukommen ließ. Die Frauen, die sich den drei Männern in unzüchtiger Weise bereits weit angenähert hatten, waren augenscheinlich schlecht entlohnte Huren. Luna hatte befürchtet, Draco, den einen Jahrgang über ihr in Hogwarts die Schule besuchenden Sohn des Hauses, ebenfalls hier anzutreffen, welcher Umstand ihr Scham noch um ein vielfaches erhöht hätte. Wenigstens diese Erniedrigung würde ihr aber erspart bleiben.

Derart den sich ihr bietenden surrealen optischen Eindrücken ausgesetzt, realisierte Luna geraume Zeit unterdessen nicht, dass ihr hinter ihr stehender Ehemann damit begonnen hatte, ihre Schultern und den Nacken mit kreisenden Handbewegungen zu lockern, und ihr dabei sowohl die Stola als auch die Träger ihres Kleides von ihren Schultern geschoben hatte. Severus ließ seine Handflächen nun tief hinab ihr Dekolletee gleiten, woraufhin sich Lunas Puls zu beschleunigen begann.

Wie durch eine Nebelwand nahm Luna das Treiben um sie herum ab diesem Zeitpunkte wahr.

Die Lady Malfoy saß rittlings auf ihrem Ehemann, welcher ihre entblößten Brüste mit seinen Händen umspielte.

Bellatrix Lestrange kniete mit aufrechtem Oberkörper vor ihrem Ehemann Rudolphus, dessen Geschlecht sie durch sein Beinkleid hindurch fest mit der einen Hand stimulierte. Mit ihrer anderen Hand hielt sie den Kopf ihres Schwagers Rabastan, der nach wie vor hinter ihr kniete und ihren Nacken mit Küssen bedeckte, an Ort und Stelle fest, während sich sein Unterleib an ihrem After rieb.

Luna vernahm schwere Atemgeräusche und hier und da ein Stöhnen aus der Mitte des Zimmers, wo sich die restlichen Todesser mit den Professionellen vergnügten. Als sich Luna jedoch anschickte, einen Blick in diese Richtung zu riskieren, wurde ihr die Sicht durch Severus, der just in diesem Augenblick vor sie hintrat, genommen. Der Tränkemeister ging vor dem Sessel, auf dem seine junge Ehefrau Platz genommen hatte, in die Hocke, nahm ihre Hände in seine und legte Lunas Hände schließlich auf den Armlehnen des Sessels ab.

Und dann tat Severus, wovon er insgeheim schon seit ihrem ersten Zusammensein geträumt hatte. Er begann, sachte Lunas Schlüsselbein und ihren Hals zu küssen, woraufhin ihr Herzschlag kurzzeitig aussetzte, nur um dann um so rasanter weiterzuschlagen. Während sein Mund den Weg ihr Dekolletee hinunter fand, hatten die geschickten Finger des Tränkemeisters die Schnürung ihres Kleides bereits geöffnet, um sogleich zärtlich über die Brüste der in Liebesdingen noch so weinig erfahrenen Hexe zu streicheln.

Die Empfindungen, die Luna verspürte, als Severus einige Augenblicke später mit seinen Händen weiter abwärts an ihrem Körper entlang glitt und er begann, abwechselnd ihre linke Knospe mit seinen Lippen und die rechte mit seiner Zunge zu liebkosen, hätte sie nicht in Worte zu fassen vermocht. Wie schon beim ersten Mal, als sie sich ihm hingegeben hatte, warf sie den Kopf zur Seite und jenes unbeschreiblich intensive Gefühl der Wärme ward im Begriff, erneut von ihrem jungen Körper Besitz zu ergreifen.

Von ihrem Sinnesrausch bereits ansatzweise um den Verstand gebracht realisierte Luna, wie sich eine Hand ihres Ehemannes um ihre schlanke Taille legte und sie somit in der Stellung festhielt, die Severus für Luna vorsah. Währenddessen schob sich seine andere Hand unter ihren Unterrock und näherte sich langsam aber unaufhaltsam tastend und streichelnd dem Zentrum ihrer Weiblichkeit. Der Gedanke, dass ihr ehemaliger Lehrer im Begriffe stand, sie dort anzufassen, wo sie selbst sich noch niemals zu berühren gestattet hatte, ließ Luna aufs heftigste Erzittern und es gelang ihr nicht, ein Aufkeuchen zu unterdrücken, als er tatsächlich begann, sie mit seinen Fingern zu erkunden.

Auch Severus hatte das Treiben um ihn herum mittlerweile weitestgehend aus seiner bewussten Wahrnehmung ausgeschlossen und ließ sich in seinen Handlungen allein noch von der Vorfreude auf die bevorstehende Vereinigung mit seiner jungen Ehefrau leiten, als ein gellender Schrei den kleinen Saal erfüllte.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte, offensichtlich gepeinigt vor Schmerz, aufgeschrieen und seine Glieder zuckten nunmehr unkontrolliert in dem Sessel, auf dem er sich niedergelassen und bis vor weinigen Sekunden noch das sich ihm darbietende Schauspiel genossen hatte.

Jegliche Erregung verließ augenblicklich die übrigen Anwesenden und wich ungläubigem Entsetzen mit Ausnahme von Severus, dessen Erregung zwar ebenfalls schlagartig erschafft ward, dem jedoch gewahr wurde, dass in eben diesem Moment des Goldene Trio einen weiteren Horkrux zerstört haben musste. Den vierten um genau zu sein.

„Fort! Hinfort mit euch allen! Geht mir aus den Augen!" Dieser zornigen Aufforderung seiner sich langsam von der durchlittenen Pein erholenden Lordschaft leistete Severus Folge ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern. Er warf Luna die achtlos auf dem Boden liegende Stola über, ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie so rasch wie bei ihrem erstmaligen gemeinsamen Verlassen des Malfoyschen Herrenhauses vor vier Monaten hinter sich her, fort von diesem Ort.

Beim Verlassen des Hauses war es Severus noch möglich gewesen, ihre Umhänge zu erhaschen. Jedoch verlor er keine Zeit damit, den seinen umzulegen. Auch Luna gestattete er dies erst, nachdem er seine Frau an seiner Seite zurück ins Spinner's End appariert hatte.

Nach wenigen Gehminuten, die sie schweigend nebeneinander her gelaufen waren, gelangten sie wieder in das snapsche Domizil. Severus ließ Luna den Vortritt, und während er die Eingangstüre mit dem alten Muggelschloß verriegelte und die Schutzzauber erneuerte, drehte die junge Hexe sich zu ihm um und sprach: „Es ist schön, wieder nach Hause zu kommen!"


	11. Und wieder ruft der Lord

**Und wieder ruft der Lord**

Nach der Zerstörung des Bechers der Helga Hufflepuff und dem spektakulären Entkommen des Goldenen Trios aus Gringotts Verliesen hatte Severus die Fährte zu den Dreien endgültig verloren. Auch Phineas Nigellus ward ihm keine Hilfe mehr bei dem Versuch, eines ihrer Verstecke ausfindig zu machen.

Noch immer war es dem Tränkemeister nicht möglich gewesen, Harry Potter davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass dieser selbst ein Horkrux geworden war, als Voldemorts tödlicher Fluch vor über 16 Jahren auf den Dunklen Lord zurückgeprallt war. Des Weiteren ward es noch an Severus, dem Jungen, der seinerzeit überlebt hatte, mitzuteilen, dass der greise Dumbledore, in den der Junge all die Zeit über sein ganzes Vertrauen gelegt hatte, nun von Harry erwartete, dass dieser sich selbst opferte und freiwillig in den Tod ging, sobald es gelungen war, die elende Schlange als vorletzten Horkrux unschädlich zu machen, um den Dunklen Lord endgültig zu vernichten.

Und nun stand der Dunkle Lord also mit seinem Gefolge vor den Toren Hogwarts und die alles entscheidende Schlacht hatte begonnen, ohne dass der Junge Potter erahnte, wie groß die Bürde, die er trug, tatsächlich ward.

Der Umstand, dass Voldemort vehement die Übergabe Harrys an des Lords Häscher verlangte, ließen für Hogwarts Direktor keinerlei Zweifel darüber aufkeimen, dass das Goldene Trio trotz aller Schutz- und Warnzauber unbemerkt in die Schule gelangt war, und ihre Horkrux-Jagd innerhalb der altehrwürdigen Mauern fortsetzte.

Severus schickte sich eben an, seine Suche nach dem Jungen im Büro Alecto Carrows fortzusetzen, als er die ihm wohl bekannt Stimme seines alten Kumpanen Lucius vernahm: „Hier also finde ich dich. Der Dunkle Lord verlangt nach dir, Severus. Er erwartet dich in der Heulenden Hütte."

Und so machte sich Dumbledores Spion schweren Herzens und mit übler Vorahnung auf den Weg zu seiner Lordschaft.

Der Raum, in dem der Dunkle Lord den Tränkemeister erwartete, war nur spärlich beleuchtet.

Nagini ringelte sich frei schwebend in der Luft und schien in einer verzauberten strahlenden Sphäre gefangen zu sein.

„Ihr Widerstand bröckelt, my Lord", sprach Severus, die obligatorische Verbeugung ausführend. „Und das gänzlich ohne deine Hilfe", entgegnete der Dunkle Lord mit seiner hohen klaren Stimme. „Du bist zwar ein durchaus fähiger Zauberer, Severus, aber ich denke nicht, dass du künftig noch von großer Bedeutung sein wirst. Wir sind fast am Ziel. Fast."

„Lasst mich den Jungen finden. Lasst mich Potter zu Euch bringen. Ich weiß, dass ich ihn finden kann, my Lord. Bitte." Severus schritt, den Blick unablässig auf Nagini gerichtet, in Richtung Türe.

Der Dunkle Lord erhob sich von seinem Platz und begann, den Zauberstab in seiner langfingerigen weißen Hand eingehend zu mustern. Seine Augen leuchteten rot und das abgeflachte, schlangenartige Gesicht Voldemorts schimmerte blass im Halbdunkel.

„Ich habe ein Problem, Severus", sprach Voldemort kaum hörbar.

„My Lord?", entgegnete Snape fragend.

Derweil begann die Schlange, leise zu zischen, während sie sich unablässig ein- und wieder ausrollte.

„Ich verstehe nicht?", hakte Snape verwundert nach.

Der Dunkle Lord begann, durch den Raum zu schreiten und sprach alsdann mit monotoner Stimme: „Ich habe lange und gründlich nachgedacht, Severus. Vermagst du tatsächlich immer noch nicht zu erahnen, aus welchem Grunde ich dich aus der Schlacht zurückbeordert habe?"

„Nein, my Lord, aber ich bitte Euch untertänigst, lasst mich zurückkehren. Lasst mich Potter für Euch finden."

„Du klingst in meinen Ohren schon wie Lucius. Keiner von euch versteht den Jungen, wie ich es tue. Es ist mitnichten nötig, ihn zu finden. Ich bin mir seiner Schwäche im Gegensatz zu euch bewusst, Potters einzigen großen Fehler. Er wird es verabscheuen, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie die Anderen um ihn herum niedergemetzelt werden, wohl wissend, dass es seinetwegen geschieht. Er wird dem um jeden Preis Einhalt gebieten wollen. Er wird sich zu mir begeben."

„Aber my Lord, er könnte versehentlich von einem Übereifrigen niedergestreckt werden", gab Severus zu bedenken.

„Die Anweisungen an meine Gefolgsleute waren vollkommen eindeutig, die da lauteten: nehmt Potter gefangen, tötet seine Freunde, je mehr von dem Mob desto besser. Aber tötet ihn selbst nicht", herrschte der Dunkle Lord den Tränkemeister an. Und mit gefährlich ruhiger Stumme fuhr er fort: "Indes wollte ich über dich sprechen, Severus, nicht über Harry Potter. Du warst über einen langen Zeitraum sehr nützlich für mich. Sehr nützlich."

„Mein Herr weiß, dass ich nur danach strebe, ihm zu dienen. Aber, lasst mich den Jungen finden, my Lord. Ich will ihn Euch bringen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dieses vermag", unternahm Severus einen erneuten Versuch, der Anwesenheit Voldemorts zu entfliehen.

„Ich habe es bereits gesagt. Nein!", sprach Voldemort, dessen Augen mittlerweile tiefrot funkelten und dessen Umhang raschelte wie eine dahingleitende Schlange, sein endgültiges Machtwort aus.

„Meine Gedanken in diesem Augenblicke sind nicht auf Potter gerichtet. Dieser wird zu mir kommen, dessen bin ich mir gewiss. Er wird sich für seine Freunde opfern und ich werde noch heute mein Ziel erreichen. Was mich lange Zeit nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ war die Frage nach dem Grunde, weswegen mein Zauberstab seinerzeit versagte, als ich diesen gegen Harry Potter richtete?"

„Ich kann Euch diese Frage nicht beantworten, my Lord", antwortete Severus, der nun seinerseits ein sich ankündigendes Unheil zu erahnen begann, bedächtig aber dennoch mit fester Stimme.

„Mein Zauberstab aus Eibenholz tat stets alles, was ich diesem abverlangte, Severus. Die einzige Ausnahme bestand darin, Harry Potter zu töten. Zwei Mal versagte er mir diesen Dienst", holte Voldemort in seinen Erläuterungen aus, „der alte Ollivander riet mir unter der Folter, den Zauberstab eines anderen Magiers zu benutzen. Ich befolgte den Rat des Experten, aber Lucius' Zauberstab brach entzwei, als dieser auf den Stab Harry Potters traf."

„Ich kann es nicht erklären, my Lord", entgegnete der Tränkemeister daraufhin.

„Nunmehr besitze ich den Elderstab, den mächtigsten unter allen Zauberstäben. Ich bin mir gewiss, dass ich heute Nacht erfolgreich sein und Harry Potter ein für alle Male vernichten werde. Ich nahm den Stab seinem vorigen Herren ab. Ich holte ihn aus Dumbledores Grab", und nach einer kurzen Pause setzte der Dunkle Lord nach, „und wie ich den Zauberstab den toten Fingern des Leichnams entwand, wurde ich der Verkohlung an Dumbledores Hand gewahr, die du zweifelsohne ebenfalls gekannt hast, Severus. Verhält es sich nicht so?"


	12. Sein Ende ist gekommen

**Sein Ende ist gekommen**

Als Dumbledores Spion daraufhin in das Antlitz des Dunklen Lord blickte, ward sein Gesicht reglos und marmorweiß wie eine Totenmaske. Und unter Schock sprach Severus: „My Lord, lasst mich zu dem Jungen gehen."

Als ob Voldemort die Worte des Tränkemeisters nicht gehört hätte, fuhr er flüsternd fort: „Diese ganze Nacht, in der ich dem Sieg so nahe bin, weile ich schon hier und bin mir nunmehr sicher, die Ursache für die Verkohlung an Dumbledores Fingern zu kennen. Der alte Zauberer hat sich den Ring meiner Vorfahren an den Finger gesteckt, warum weiß wohl nur Salazar allein. Zweifellos hat Dumbledore dich daraufhin zu Rate gezogen und spätestens dir müssten die Folgen des Fluchs, der auf dem Schmuckstücke lag, klar geworden sein. Dumbledore war dem Reich der Toten schob näher als dem der Lebendigen als ich dachte, du hättest ihm das Leben genommen und mir damit deine Treue unter Beweis gestellt."

Severus schwieg.

„Ich musste schmerzlich erkennen, dass du mich hintergangen hast. Dumbledores Tod war gewiss zwischen euch abgesprochen, einerseits um dem alten Mann ein Dahinsiechen zu ersparen und andererseits, um mich deiner Ergebenheit zu versichern. Ich habe mich lange nach dem Warum gefragt. Warum hast du mich nach all den Jahren verraten?"

Doch auch auf diese Frage erhielt er keine Antwort.

Also fuhr der Dunkle Lord in seinen Überlegungen fort: „Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit habe ich dann erkannt, dass du mich nicht erst vor Kurzem verraten hast sondern bereits vor vielen Jahren. Und das alles wegen eines Schlammblutes! Du hast mich seinerzeit gebeten, die Mutter des Jungen, der im Mittelpunkt der unsäglichen Prophezeiung stand, zu verschonen. Ich gab dir mein Wort, dies zu tun, sofern sie sich mir nicht in den Weg stellte. Kurze Zeit nach unserer Unterredung waren die Potters wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Erst durch die jüngsten Ereignisse ist mir klar geworden, dass du damals nicht nur mich um Gnade für deine Jugendliebe gebeten hast, sondern dass du dich ihretwegen, obwohl sie deine Liebe offensichtlich nicht erwiderte und einen Anderen geheiratet hat, an meinen ärgsten Feind verkauft hast. Du wurdest ein Diener zweier Herren, Severus. Und ganz augenscheinlich gilt deine wahre Treue nicht mir sondern dem Orden. Für einen solchen Verrat kommt nur eine Art von Strafe in Betracht!"

Als Voldemort geendet hatte, deutete er mit dem Elderstab auf Nagini, woraufhin sich der magische Schlangenkäfig öffnete und der Dunkle Lord erneut das Wort ergriff: „Töte."

Der enttarnte Spion wich mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen vor der sich langsam am Boden auf ihn zuwindenden und bedrohlich züngelnden Bestie zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an der Wand anstieß und so zum Anhalten gezwungen wurde. In der aufkeimenden Verzweiflung über das bevorstehendes Ende seiner Tage setzte Severus seinem Weg seitwärts, sich mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken weitertastend fort, bis er abermals aufgehalten wurde. Dieses Mal durch eine alte Holzkiste. Und somit gab es für ihn nun kein Entrinnen mehr.

Während Severus sich innerlich mühte, dem Tode tapfer gegenüber zu treten, verspürte er unvermittelt einen harten Gegenstand in seiner rechten Hand. Seinem Unterbewusstsein zur Folge handelte es sich dabei um den rubinbesetzten Griff von Gryffindors Schwert. Und als sei dies nicht Illusion genüge, wähnte er die Stimme Harry Potters irgendwo tief im Inneren seines Hauptes zu vernehmen: „Schlagt dem Biest den Kopf ab! Ich werde es mit Voldemort aufnehmen."

Ehe Severus einen angesichts der bedrohlichen Situation auch nur annähernd klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, stieß die Schlange abrupt in seine Richtung vor. Instinktiv holte er aus und schlug mit aller Kraft, die er besaß, zu und sein eigener Schwung brachte ihn zu Fall.

In den dieser kühnen Aktion folgenden Sekunden überschlugen sich dann die Geschehnisse in der Heulenden Hütte.

Als erstes wurde Severus gewahr, dass Naginis Kopf von ihrem Rumpfe getrennt auf dem Fußboden herumrollte und auf diese Art eine blutige Spur auf die Dielen zeichnete.

Voldemort schrie auf, die Fratze schmerzverzerrt.

Aus einem Spalt in der Wand direkt hinter der Kiste, neben der der Tränkemeister soeben noch gestanden und den Tod erwartet hatte, sprang Harry Potter leibhaftig hervor. Auch das Gesicht des Jungen verriet, dass dieser Schmerzen empfand. Es schien Severus jedoch, als vermochte dieser im Gegensatz zum Dunklen Lord seine Emotionen sehr viel besser kontrollieren.

Im nächstem Moment vernahm Severus die Stimme des jungen Potters: „Accio Elderstab! Avada Kedavra!" Weder der erste Zauber noch der tödliche Fluch verfehlten seine Wirkung.

Der Dunkle Lord erhob sich ein letztes Mal bevor seine leblose Hülle schließlich in sich zusammen fiel so als hätte niemals Leben in ihm gesteckt.


End file.
